One last time
by bl789
Summary: Mitsuya and Ageha both want the same thing, and Mitsuya knoes what Yukari wants, so he will let him go with one last time. Rated t for some scene in there and a word, probably two words. Enjoy. Re-post.


Ageha and Mitsuya both wanted something. They wanted the same thing, something that Mitsuya had longed had, but never really owned.

Yukari was laying there sleeping on the couch. Mitsuya could do nothing but stare. He was kneeling down on his knees by the white furniture, his face too close to Yukari's, almost as if about to kiss. So he did, he gave a light kiss to Yukari's soft pink lips.

For many years Mitsuya had had an unrequited love for Yukari, Yukari had known about it but turned him down, many times. Mitsuya could not stand there and watch Ageha and Yukari fall in love, but he did, he stood there, not only watching them fall in love, but helping them fall in love, why? Well, that he did not know himself, but he always had the advantage.

But he had this plan, after witnessing yesterdays ordeal of Yukari and Ageha's almost kiss, he decided that he would steal one of Yukari's night for himself and then let him go for good this time, even if it meant breaking off their relationship, he would do it, even though he knew it would not, as they had done this many times in their youth. He had to do it quick though, Ageha could get there any moment.

Yeah, sure, maybe Mitsuya looked like the person who would do something to a woman sleeping, though he had never done that before, but a man? Would he do something to man in his sleep, even if it was his best friend, his business partner? Yeah, he would, because he had already done it, even if it had been many many years ago, or a few months ago. But this would be the last, he had to let him go, he had to let him be happy, find happiness he wouldn't find with him.

He got on the couch, one leg between the blonds crotch and the other touching the floor, supporting his weight. He undid Yukari's shirt, then he kissed him, it was a light kiss, almost unnoticeable but Yukari woke up. And when Mitsuya noticed this, he pressed his lips harder on the blonds, who consensually obliged. But the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, with a throbbing red cheek and his hand pressing on it, trying to ease the known pain. He looked up at the standing young adult.

"What do you think you are doing!" Yukari exclaimed, maybe it was hard to see, or maybe it was his teary eyes, but Mitsuya thought he saw Yukari blush a light red.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuya got up, looking calmly into his eyes "but I just couldn't hold it anymore, how calmed and beautiful you looked in the couch, so defenseless, I just wanted to attack you." He finished his sentence still looking straight at Yukari's eyes, with each word he had gotten a step closer to the younger male, resulting in his lips brushing against the opposites sensitive pink ears,

It was hard to believe that he still blushed at the same compliments Mitsuya gave him, but he couldn't help it himself, because he liked them. He looked down and felt Mitsuya step a few feet away from him, "I told you already that I'm not interested in you Mitsuya, I thought we went over this alrea-.."

Mitsuya pressed a light finger on the soft lips and pleaded, "Just once more, and I promise I'll give up, please Yukari, one last time before I let you go," The silence that followed gave Mitsuya a shaky yes, but a yes nonetheless.

He moved closer and the moment their lips touched their hands started roaming each other's body. Mitsuya hastened to undo the buttons of Yukari's usual white shirt, successfully doing so in less than a minute. Yukari didn't fall behind; he grabbed the hem of Mitsuya's dark shirt and lifted it over his head. The heated kiss broke for merely a second, but they were back together in no time.

"I thought you were against this," Mitsuya panted on Yukari's ear.

"Don't make me regret my decision," Yukari gasped as he felt a finger probe inside him.

"Turn around," commanded Mitsuya while helping Yukari on all fours on the white couch. "Ready?" And without an answer, he thrust in.

Ageha was going to surprise them, she had decided in doing so a few blocks away. She entered the shop very quietly with her heart beating with excitement and happiness of about to see the love of her life again.

She stopped on her tracks; she heard weird noises coming from the living room, he heart sank and was now beating with suspense and fright. She was a curious girl, so she peeked in. She hid quickly, slapping her hand on her mouth to keep from eliciting any noisy.

The image of Mitsuya on top of Yukari having sex was burned behind her eyelids; she couldn't stop thinking how surprisingly good they looked together in that position. But she also couldn't help feeling that feeling of pure sadness and loss; she was in love with Yukari herself, while at the same time feeling hatred towards the older dark haired man.

She couldn't move, she was petrified on the spot, so she waited sitting down on the floor, behind the wall where both males were showing their love to each other, while both males finished. She didn't have wait long for them to stop. And when she peeked again, she saw both of them changing with their backs to each other.

She quietly went back to the main door, stepped outside, and closed the door behind her quietly. A second later, the silence between the two males was broken by a door slam and Ageha's greetings and apologies on being so late.

She entered the room where they were both standing, and noticing her flaming cheeks, Mitsuya asked with interest and knowing, "What's wrong? Why so late?" He smirked at her, as if telling her he had just had something they both wanted so badly but she couldn't get.

"Traffic," she smiled back at him, as if receiving the message loud and clear but not caring, because she had tried harder and less and she was going to eventually get that something they both wanted so badly only for herself, and he would be left out.

"Its okay" Yukari said, not getting the telepathic battle going on, "let's go and continue to work on the dress of yesterday, we need you to finish it after all," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

They walked towards the stairs first, making conversation and laughing, Mitsuya following close behind. They went up the stairs first, and when Ageha looked back, she smirked at Mitsuya; the thing we both want so badly is mine already. But Mitsuya merely smiled back while averting her eyes; keep thinking that, bitch.

It was probably only Ageha, but she was sure that when she sat down on that white couch and looked closer, she could see white stains. And every time she sat in that couch in the presence of Mitsuya, she could tell he was smirking his face off at her inside his head, because he had tasted the object they had both so longed for before her, even though Ageha had that so longed for object for herself.


End file.
